Stopping You
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Morgam tries to stop Garcia from leaving, will he succed? ONESHOT


_rThis is the one shot I was talking about, Stopping You. I'm going to warn you, the idea in here has been done countless times before, but I promise you it will be well worth reading :) Anyway, I wanted to let you know ahead of time that I will be going out of town for two weeks starting this friday, but not to worry I'll have my phone with me so I'll just have to upload from there, but I promise the uploads will continue :)_

_With that, here's Stopping you!_

(Garcia's POV)

As we speak, I'm currently sitting in the terminal of the airport, waiting for the descion that will change my life dramaticly. See, when I got the Job at the BAU, Strauss said that I could be transfered at anytime. Well two weeks ago today, she told me I had transfered to help with a crime unit in Nevada. Not everyone was happy about it, but they got over it because they knew I had no other option. Except Morgan, he barely even spoke to me, he just walked away literally. The rest of the team though, had been there. Even when it came to today me leaving, JJ and Emily had insisted on bringing me to the airport. Normally, Morgan would have fought tooth and nail to do it, but no he was off doing whatever the hell he was doing. So I have officaly decided to just ignore the fact that he's ignoring me, and move on.

As everyone in the airport moves around quickly, I sit there waiting for my flight to be called. There's a shred of hope that Morgan actually comes to the airport, but let's face it that only happens in romance novels and movies, and in case you haven't noticed my life is anything but a romance book.

I check my bag to triple check that I have everything when I hear skidding on the floor. Someone's probably trying not to miss their flight. I go back to checking my bag when I hear someone call out Garcia, so I look up and see Morgan standing there. Wait, is that actually him? You know I'm just imaging things, if I am I got an AMAZING imagination.

I look at down at my bag, but this time I hear the same voice yell ''Penelope!'' I look up again to see Morgan still standing. Holy crap, he's actually here. Wait, why is he here?

I stand up, and look at him in disbelief.

''What are you doing here?'' I ask as he runs up to me.

''I came to stop you.'' He says simpily.

''Derek I have to go and you know that, I don't have a job to go back to.'' All that does is make him smile a bit.

''See, I knew you would say that, so I took care of that.'' He begins a devilish look in his eyes.

''What did you do?''

''Well, apparently the paperwork for your new job in Nevade has suddenly disappeared, therefor you have no job to go to nevada, and since you have no job, I persuaed Strauss to give you your job back.'' Wait, he just did WHAT!What the hell?

''Morgan what did you do that for? You automaticaly thought that you doing that would make me not leave? What the hell is the matter...'' I'm cut off by Morgan quick cupping my face in his hands, and kissing me. Ok, what the heck? As I begin to realise what's going on, pulls away.

''Don't go because I'm in love with you.'' He whispers.

''Buy why are you here now? Why didn't you tell me earlier?''

''Look, all that matters is that I'm Stopping you from making a big mistake. Stay so You can let me continue to love you, so I tell you everyday that I love you, let me be able to see you every day and not just once a month. I may not know alot about love, but I definetly know that I love you.'' Just as I was about to open my mouth, my flight number get's called for boarding. I look back at the boarding gate, then At Derek. I smile just a bit.

''I guess The flight's just going to have to miss me.'' Morgan breaks out in a giant smile, and kisses me once more.

''I'm glad the paperwork disapeared.'' He says, then grabs my suitcase.

So he stopped me from making a huge mistake, maybe one day I can repay the favor.

_So that was my last one shot for a little bit, hope you loved it!_

_Miranda :)_


End file.
